Until the day I die
by kikoohello
Summary: Il l'aime tellement, qu'il est prêt à tout pour lui. Il l'aime tellement, que sans lui, il est déjà mort. Raison de vivre, raison du coeur, il va l'aimer jusqu'au bout. Song fic OS// deathfic YAOI


Hello comment va depuis le temps? Oui je suis revenue du pays rose bonbon Barbien (heu Barbissien?), lol. En fait je passe en coup de vent poster cet OS que j'ai retrouvé en faisant de l'ordre dans mon ordi ( c'est du bordel ORGANISE, non mais!XD).

**Résumé: **_Il l'aime tellement, qu'il est prêt à tout pour lui. Il l'aime tellement, que sans lui, il est déjà mort. Raison de vivre, raison du coeur, il va l'aimer jusqu'au bout._

**Type:**_Song fic OS//deathfic_

**Disclaimer:** les personnages m'appartiennent complétement, j'en ai eu l'idée en conduisant ma superbe cadillac rose Barbie et en sirotant un soda au cola de mon cru, avec dans ma troisième main le portable dernière génération que j'ai inventé et en... Quoi? comment ça c'est pas vrai? bon j'avoue, y a rien a moi sauf l'idée stupide d'écrire ca texte, même les mots ne m'appartiennent pas vu qu'ils appartiennent à mon dico, mais on peut bien rêver non?

Le titre de la musique est Until the day I die et appartient à STORY OF THE YEAR

Je vous retrouve en bas

* * *

**Until the day I die**

Un regard me suffit. Je le savais. Les pensées, les sentiments qui l'habitaient alors. Les envies, les peurs aussi. Désertés de par la solitude. Une fin. Un adieu.

_Until The Day I Die__  
__Until the day I die__  
__I'll spill my heart for you, for you__  
__Until the day I die__  
__I'll spill my heart for you_

Mais aucune larme ne vint. Pourquoi pleurer sur quelque chose de prévu ? Il partit, sans se retourner. Cela aurait fait trop mal. Il aurait risqué d'abandonner. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Il fallait partir pour mieux revenir. Si cela était possible. Un dos dans la ruelle, tôt dans la soirée. Voici la dernière vision que j'eu de lui, il y a de cela cinq ans. Ni plus ni moins. Maintenant, c'est l'anniversaire du jour de notre séparation. Cinq ans à essayer de l'oublier. D'arrêter de pleurer et de soigner mon cœur. Essayer de vivre une vie sans lui.

_As years go by__  
__I race the clock with you__  
__But if you died right now__  
__You know that I'd die to__  
__I'd die too_

Lui qui était pour moi ce qu'est les bulles au champagne. Quelqu'un qui me donnait une raison de vivre, qui m'accompagnait et me rendait tout les jours meilleur. Quelqu'un fait pour moi. Et j'espère que c'était réciproque.

_You remind me of the times__  
__When I knew who I was (I was)__  
__But still the second hand will catch us__  
__Like it always does_

La chanson qui passait à la radio s'arrête, et j'entends un présentateur parler. De quoi, je ne saurais le dire. En fait oui. Il parle de ce qui c'est passé il y a deux jours. Une explosion dans une centrale nucléaire. Deux cents blessés et une trentaine de morts. Et le bilan continue de s'alourdir. Mais je m'en fous. Parce que je viens de reconnaître Sa voix. Son ton, Son intonation. Je peux presque voir Son sourire forcé quand il commence à parler du nouveau bébé d'une célébrité assez connue.

_We'll make the same mistakes__  
__I'll take the fall for you__  
__I hope you need this now__  
__Cause I know I still do_

Je voudrais tant lui dire de me revenir. Que jamais nous n'aurions dû faire cela. Que c'était une idée stupide. Une meilleure façon de fuir. Que mon cœur n'a pas arrêté de saigner depuis.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)__  
__I'll spill my heart for you__  
__Until the day I die (Until the day I die)__  
__I'll spill my heart for you_

Le passé m'a rattrapé. Je souffre. Il n'y a que lui qui peut me soigner. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, qu'il ne me reviendra pas.

_Should I bite my tongue?__  
__Until blood soaks my shirt__  
__We'll never fall apart__  
__Tell me why this hurts so much__  
__My hands are at your throat__  
__And I think I hate you__  
__But still we'll say, "remember when"__  
__Just like we always do__  
__Just like we always do_

Pourtant, je le voudrais tellement. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire ces trois petits mots. Petits, mais si importants ! mais les ai-je dis moi-même ? Lui ai-je dis "je t'aime"?

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)__  
__I'll spill my heart for you__  
__Until the day I die (Until the day I die)__  
__I'll spill my heart for you_

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Seul le son de Sa voix m'importe maintenant.

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!__  
__Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!_

Et c'est là que je l'entends. La nouvelle qui brise mes espoirs. Mes rêves ? Partis en fumée. Pour ces mots. Que j'aurai voulu qu'il les dise pour moi, pas pour un autre.

_My hands are at your throat__  
__And I think I hate you__  
__We made the same mistakes__  
__Mistakes like friends do_

"Je vais me marier"  
Quatre mots. Qui me descendent en Enfer. Sous terre. Mon cœur descend là ou je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il était possible de le trouver.

_My hands are at your throat__  
__And I think I hate you__  
__We made the same mistakes__  
__Made the same mistakes_

J'ouvre la fenêtre. Soudain, il fait chaud. Ou froid, je ne sais plus. Je regarde la photo sur mon bureau. Lui et moi. Moi et Lui. Ensemble, souriant. Le monde était pour Nous. Maintenant, il n'est que pour Lui.

_Until the day I die__  
__I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

Je la retourne. Pas besoin qu'il me voit ainsi. Pas Lui. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. Il fait beau. Les oiseaux chantent. Alors, sans me retourner, sans pleurer, juste en pensant à lui, je saute. Là en bas, lorsque mon cœur s'arrête doucement, je chuchote à l'oiseau qui me regarde : « Faites qu'Il soit heureux sans moi ». et je ferme les yeux. Avec Sa vision, à jamais, gravé dans mon cœur.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)__  
__I'll spill my heart for you, for you__  
__Until the day I die (Until the day I die)__  
__I'll spill my heart for you__  
__Until the day I die (Until the day I die)__  
__Until the day I die!!!_

* * *

**Nya Nya Nya *danse et chante avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles* Lalala...**

**Oh déjà là? *les enlève* hem, heu..... alors? *grands yeux tout mimi ouvert en grand, model Larmoyant***

**une ch'tite review pour me conseiller comment aller me pendre après avoir écrit une horreur pareille? ou alors sauvez moi!!!**

***Assise sur une corniche* si vous aimez les Sproutch, les Splatch et autre, tapez 1, si non, tapez 2. si vous ne savez pas tapez 3**

** ( ou comment faire une pub débile pour des review ;-))**


End file.
